


[podfic] Clint is a Jerk

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, new baby being cute, wives being wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti





	[podfic] Clint is a Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint is a Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653052) by [alteabellerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteabellerose/pseuds/alteabellerose). 



**Fic** : Clint is a Jerk

 **Author** : alteabellerose

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 5:52

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 5,38 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a4ztftbrhaq2kyb/alteabellerose+-+Clint+is+a+Jerk+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/b3xnds1x)


End file.
